


You Good?

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate





	You Good?

Sam used to worry that when his idiot brother and his angel finally got their shit together, and got, well, together, that things would change.

But they didn’t. Not really. There was actually a lot less in the way of public eye sex, and there really wasn’t much in the way of public displays of affection.

Sure, there was the occasional hand holding, more like a prolonged, strangely angled handshake, and sometimes there was the leaning into each other. But for the most part in public, Cas and Dean were pretty subtle, and they never made Sam feel like a third wheel.

They don’t really date or anything. They don’t go to the movies together often, and Sam comes along too, protesting that he doesn’t want to be the spare. But Dean just gives him a look and Cas murmurs quietly that he likes having Sam along. That usually shuts Sam up, and they go to whatever it is that’s out in the theaters. 

They don’t go out to dinner much, mostly because Dean likes to cook, and Cas likes to watch him. (Cas always likes to watch Dean. It doesn’t matter what Dean is doing, really.) Occasionally, Dean will convince Cas to help him out, but mostly Cas just likes to watch.

Sam wonders, sometimes, if they’re okay with things the way they are, all three of them in the bunker with others (Charlie, Garth, Jody, even Kevin) dropping by on a semi-regular basis. Though when he thinks about Dean and Cas getting a house together somewhere, being domestic together, it doesn’t quite compute. Cas getting a nine-to-five and heading off to work every morning? Dean doing the same? Sam grins to himself when he thinks about it, earning him strange looks from Dean. 

No, when he really thinks about Cas and Dean, and the way they are together, he realizes that it works. They fit together, somehow, have _made_ it work, the fallen angel and the righteous man, defying expectations. 

What’s most important to Sam, though, is how happy and settled Dean seems. It’s not like Dean walks around with a big dopey grin on his face (although Sam has caught Dean shooting that look at Cas when he thinks Sam isn’t looking), or that he’s suddenly all smiles and laughs. No, he’s still the grumpy fuck he’s always been, as is Cas. They’re just calmer, somehow. Their shoulders are set lower on their bodies, not quite up around their ears they way they used to be. The long lines of Dean’s back aren’t hunched with tension, and he seems lighter.

After Cas fell, the first few months were awful. He had kind of curled in on himself, settled in his room (Dean had insisted on picking one out for Cas the second they’d gotten there, practically before he’d chosen one for himself. That should have been Sam’s first clue), and hadn’t come out for days. Dean finally picked the lock to the door and manhandled Cas into the shower, tossing the suit and trench coat at Sam with orders to have them cleaned. Sam would have burned them, because they were fucking disgusting, but Dean had been insistent.

But things got a little bit better after that, slowly, the way one builds a road. They’d had to strip Cas down (well, Dean did that), clean him off, smooth the surface and start over again. Sam thinks it started between the two of them around the time Cas’s nightmares tapered off; he thinks the nightmares went away because things had started between the two of them, but it’s a working theory, and he’s not really curious enough to ask. Okay, well, he is, but the one time he did, Dean had just said, “Leave it, Sammy.” So he did.

For the first time since Sam can remember, the lines on Dean’s face aren’t quite as deep, and the bags beneath Cas’s eyes aren’t quite as pronounced. They don’t do grand gestures, not really, and Sam has no idea what they say to each other at night when their door is closed. Whatever it is that passes between them, it’s enough. 

One night the three of them are lounging in the library, Cas flipping idly through an old Men of Letters book, Dean making notes in his journal. Sam’s across the table from them, and he shuts the lid of his laptop to take the sight of them in. They’re seated close to each other, shoulders brushing against each other, and Sam has a feeling that if he looked under the table (he won’t) that their bare feet would be tangled together. Dean senses Sam’s eyes on them, and looks up.

“What?” he asks.

Sam shrugs. “Nothing. You good?” And he’s not just asking about how Dean is right now, if Dean needs more coffee, or more paper for the journal, and Dean kind of senses that, because he looks at Cas for a long moment. Cas looks up, smiling as he catches Dean’s eye, and it lights up his whole face.

Dean returns the smile and says, “Yeah, Sam. We’re good.”

 


End file.
